A New Enemy
by RedofBlood
Summary: What will happen when the legendary super sayian of the past attacks the Z fighters. This story is all action, not much talking. Please Review. I will sumbit it in 3 parts. ENJOY


A New Enemy

By: Mischievous Demons

Disclaimer: Hey, this is my first story... I don't own DBZ, etc, etc...Also, this takes place after the buu saga, and results GT never happening...Yay! ( :

Intro: A New Enemy

Goku and Uub had just finished training. Goku wiped the sweat off his brow and said:

Goku: Hey Uub, go home, that is enough training for today.

Uub: But I was just starting to get better!  
Goku: (annoyed)Look, I'm tired... We'll finish this tomorrow.

Uub walked away angry, he was getting better...and Goku just ended it half way their, they usually train twice as much. But today Goku cut it short. Uub then begin to think that Goku was scared of Uub surpassing him. He was about to yell his frustration out when behind him someone, or something, said:

???: I think Goku is afraid of you.

Uub: (startled) Huh?

???: Afraid of what is inside you.

Uub: (curious) Inside me?

???: He hasn't told you? He he he...He is afraid. But I'm probably boring you...

Uub: WAIT! tell me, what is "inside" of me?

???: (Chuckle) A monster...that needs exterminating...

A man appeared in front of him. He had flat black hair and a cold expression in his red eyes, on his back was a katana, and his arms were not huge like broly, but regular like Goku is, or vegetas. His voice had no emotion. Before Uub could examine him anymore, the man punched him in the face, sending him colliding into a mountain. He chuckled, then charged a blast and fired at the mountain. Uub was too surprised to react, and was hit. The resulting explosion shook the earth. Uub had just started a fight, and he was all ready weakened to a bad point. Still, he charged for the man and threw a punch for his stomach. The man dodged to the left and roundhoused Uub's face down into the ground. Uub's head was stuck in the ground, with his legs sticking up. The man grabbed the left one and threw Uub feet away, and while Uub was flying, shot a red beam, which hit Uub and kept pushing him back until he hit a small farm. Uub lay on the now destroyed barn. His was severely weakened and had a dead cow laying on him. Then the man appeared above his body. He stuck his right arm out at Uub and started charging up a huge big bang like move. He laughed a heavy laugh and said:  
Man: This was too easy...

Uub: Who(cough)are you?

Man: Call me...Fallen...

Uub: Go..Ku..help...

Man: Good bye kid buu...This is what you get for existing...

The man shot the beam, Killing Uub quickly...The man smirked and said

Man: One down...get ready Gohan... your next...

Chapter one: The man named Fallen (Info: IT stands for Instance Transmission)

Gohan was reading a math book on his walk home with Videl, When Goku ITed in front of him.

Goku: (cheerful) HEY son!

Gohan: (startled)Whoa dad, you scared me!

Videl: hello mr.goku

Goku: hey Videl, anyway, Gohan have you seen Uub? He looked angry leaving training and I haven't seen him for two days.

Gohan: Maybe he decided to stop training with you?

Goku: ...Emo ) : 

Gohan: Dad, be more nice... I mean com'n, you are hard to train with...

Goku: ...(pause)...Emo ) : 

Gohan: Dad...forget it...

Goku: Well, tell me if you see the little... Emo ) : 

Gohan: UH!

His dad was so childish since he got addicted to the internet.

Goku Teleported away and he and Videl continued walking down the road, when a man ITed in front of them.

It was Fallen.

Fallen: Ahh, ain't that cute...lovebirds. He he

Gohan: Who the hell are...

Fallen: Fallen's the name.

Gohan: (thinking: something wrong, he isn't like regular humans) Are you a sayian?

Fallen: Unfortunately, yes, I am.

Gohan: (I better be careful, he looks powerful) Videl, fly away from here! He's the one who killed Uub!

Fallen: (fake astonishment) are you magic, you read my mind... But yes, I did kill the little abomination.

Gohan: Videl! GO! This guy is insanely strong... I'll take care of him!

Videl: No way...I'm taking him down ( Run towards Fallen)

Gohan: NO!

Videl got right in front of Fallen, then made a kick for his face. Fallen grabbed her foot mid-kick, threw her up in the air. He smirked then held his hand up towards Videl. She screamed and exploded. Fallen had killed Videl without even trying.

Gohan: Ahh! VIDEL!

Fallen: hey, you warned her.

Gohan: Damn you! (run towards Fallen)

Fallen: Some never learn. HA HA HA

Gohan was pissed. He went towards Fallen with hate in his eyes. Fallen mearly smiled, held his hand out, and did a taunting motion with his hand. Gohan punched, bu at Fallen he ducked under it and did a rising kick, which blew Gohan 15 feet in the air. Fallen jumped up with Gohan until he was above him, and kicked Gohan down into the hard ground. Gohan got up, only to be blasted with a small energy ball. He fell on his ass. Fallen then ITed in front of him and kicked him into a tree. Gohan stumbled up, but couldn't find Fallen. He looked all in front of him..."BEHIND YOU" fallen yelled. Gohan turned around but saw no one. He turned to his front again, and fallen was in front of him. He smirked and mearly said: "I lied", He then punched Gohan with a three combo, one hit to head, a second to the chest, a last one to the stomach. He did this combo many times to Gohan, then finished it with a drop kick into the chest, sending Gohan hurdling into a giant rock. Gohan got up, and decided to take it up a notch by turning into a Super Sayian. He charged towards fallen again and made a punch towards his stomach, and Fallen dodged it, but when Fallen made a counter punch to his face, Gohan teleported behind him and kicked him into the same rock Fallen knocked Gohan into a few seconds ago. Fallen got up, smirked and said:

"Finally, a nice match"

Gohan fired a beam at Fallen, but amazingly, he didn't attempt to dodge it, he just sat there for a few minutes, and ended up getting hit with the beam. The resulting explosion made the earth shake. Gohan thought it was over, but when the dust cleared, Fallen stood there unharmed. He was laughing insanely.

Fallen: Ah ha ha ha, that is right, make it seem as though you could actually win...that is rich!

Gohan: DAMMIT! I used all my power into that blast.

Fallen: (serious again) well, now I end it.

Fallen disappeared again, then reappeared behind him. He kicked gohan square in the stomach, then, while Gohan was stunned, uppercut him, then while Gohan was going up in the air, shot him with a gold beam. Gohan was shot, and landed a few feet away. He then turned Super Sayian 2! Fallen seemed extremely pleased with this. But then he turned serious again, and he muttered: "I'll show you a kamamae wave. He got into Kamaemae stance, and charged up a golden kamaemae wave. Fallen: Ka ma...(Gohan started his own blue Kamaemae wave.)...Ha mea...(Gohan was also almost finished with his Kamaemae wave)...HAA! Fallen and Gohan's Kamaemaes connected, causing a huge energy output in the area, and a nearby Buu sensed the energy and hurried over, to see Gohan and Fallen dueling Kamaemaes. Gohan was winning, but it didn't look like Fallen was really trying. Then Fallen said:

Fallen: Don't worry Gohan! You'll soon see Videl! HA!

Fallen powered his up and it shot easily through Gohan's. Gohan gasped, gave his up, and muttered: "its over, he is too much"

Gohan was hit, and a huge explosion shook the earth for a entire yard! But Gohan was not doomed, Before the beam killed him, Buu grabbed his body away. Fallen saw this, but he didn't care... He would just take care of Trunks and Goten next.

Chapter 3: The youngsters versus Fallen.

Trunks kicked Goten in the shin, causing Goten to jump up and down crying: OW! No fair! That stung! Trunks just laughed at his friends misfortune. Goten then kicked Trunks in the shin, and Trunks started hoping up and down too. But then they both stopped what they were doing to see Buu coming towards them. Goten went up to him and asked:

Goten: Buu! What happened to Gohan?

Buu: A bad man hurt Gohan! A very bad Man!

Trunks: (Grr) Where is he? Me and Goten will fuse and kick his butt!

Buu: No! You gotta try and avoid him til goku gets here. He take care of it!

Goten and Trunks: Oh comn! That is no fair!

Buu: You two gotta promise not to fight bad man.

Both: (while holding a arm behind their back) Ok Buu

Buu: Okay...

Buu started running away from the two to Chi Chi's House. When he was gone, Goten and Trunks both pulled their arms out from behind their back. It turns out they had crossed their fingers. Meanwhile, at the location of Grandpa Gohan's House, Fallen was looking at the mountains...and decided this was a sufficient place to kill every sayian. He stopped looking around when he sensed a small ki blast coming towards him. He easily knocked away the annoyance. He then looked at its source, which turned out to be a Super Sayian Trunks and a Super Sayian Goten. They were floating up in the air. Trunks cleared his throat and said:

Trunks: Hey you, weakling, me and Goten have decided to let you live

Goten: Even though you nearly killed my big brother!

Fallen: You'll let me live? OH! What a honor! Thank you boys! (Chuckle)

Trunks: Yeah **BUT, **you wont have the honor to be beaten by our fusions! We'll take you down ourselves!

Fallen: Really? how disappointing! And I've been hearing such good things about Gotenks too! Oh well...

Trunks: Lets get started!

Fallen: (Smirk) Yes lets...

Fallen then flew up towards the boys and punched Goten away. Trunks yelled a threat at him and shot a beam at him. Fallen dodged it and shot a stronger one at trunks. It zapped trunks on contact and made him momentarily fall, leaving it up to the recovered Goten, who get sending a flurry of punchs at Fallen, who easily dogded them, then, when Goten stoped for a mere few seconds, Fallen knocked him down with his elbow. Goten hit the ground. Trunks had since recovered and went for Fallen's shins. Trunks hit his shins hard, causing even Fallen to flinch slightly, but making him angry. The second he recoverd he grabbed Trunks neck with his forearm and said: "hey, that's cheating, he he". He then started slightly chocking Trunks, but before he could do any more, Trunks did a flip in his arms and kicked him in the face. Fallen flew back a bit and let go of Trunks. As soon he was free, he turned and shot a beam at Fallen. Fallen just sat there and blocked it with one hand. When Trunks realized he wasn't making any progress with ki, he stoped. But Goten shot a beam at Fallen from behind. Fallen dodged that and it went for Trunks, who was too amazed at how powerful Fallen was to dodge it. Trunks fell like a bag of bricks, and when Goten realized what he did, he stoped and said: "Oppsy", when Fallen appeared, grabbed the scruff of his shirt and threw him down. He landed next to Trunks on the ground.

Trunks: Man! He's too powerful!

Goten: No wonder Gohan was defeated by him.

Trunks: WAIT! Lets both use our Ultimate Move on him! My Burning attack plus your Super Kamaemae Wave!

Goten: Cool! But how?

Trunks: (whisper whisper) got it?

Goten: COOL!! GOT IT!

Fallen: There you are!

Fallen was a few feet in front of them and held out his arms."Fallen: Final(Goten and Trunks both knew what he was going to use. They both got ready to move)FLASH!" The beam was a copper color, flying at Goten and Trunks, when they both moved out of the way. The mountain they were standing in front of got the beams full force. A huge explosion made the entire Mountain crumble instantly! But Fallen was too busy marveling his own work to notice that behind him Trunks was ready to use Burning Attack! Fallen turned and saw Trunks moving his hands in a fashion indicating a huge energy build up! Trunks: BURNING ATTACK! Trunks shot out a huge energy blast! Fallen was able to grasp it, but was shocked to see that while he was holding back Trunk's BURNING ATTACK, Goten used Super Kamaemae Wave behind him. Fallen was hit with the beam and was hit also by the Burning attack. There was huge explosion destroying the entire mountain below them. There's was no sign of Fallen

Goten: We did IT!

Trunks: Yes! WERE AWESOME!

Both sat in joy when they saw a figure standing a few feet back. They gasped when they realized it was Fallen

Chapter four: TRUTEN Vs FALLEN

Goten: NO WAY!

Trunks: We hit him with all we got!

Fallen: Do you know understand the difference between us?

With that, Fallen charged at them with energy spheres in his hands. Trunks and Goten kept blasting him, but to no avail. So Fallen shot at them the spheres. Goten and Trunks dogded into the air. They jumped onto a smaller platform. They then decided to fuse.

Goten: He can beat us now, but with Fusion, were invincible!

Trunks: GOOD IDEA!

They then start the Fusion dance... but Fallen first interrupted them! He shot a beam at them. They barely dogded that. Trunks and Goten were starting to get worried. They wouldn't be able to do the fusion dance with Fallen blasting them! Fallen was about to blast Goten with a huge beam...When Buu appeared and punched Fallen square in the face. He fell down into a dark pit.

Buu: Here, if you wont listen, then take these!

Buu hands goten and Trunks a earing each, and they put them on. They then came together and transformed into a new warrior! He had hair like Gotenks, but he had a smaller version of Vegito's suit! The small warrior smiled and said:

???: Meet the power of...

"TRUTEN"

Fallen saw the new fusion, but he didn't care... he laughed a cold luagh, then said:

So! This is the mighty fusion! A pipsqueak in a Halloween costume! HA HA HA HA!

He continued to luagh until Truten appeared right in front of him and punched him in the gut. Fallen was sent flying back holding his stomach the entire trip, but he eventually recovered. His expression turned dead serious. He then reappeared behind Truten and started to choke him with his forearm! Truten gagged for a while, then disappeared a ways back. He breathed heavily... Then formed his mouth into a mocking smile, he pointed his finger at Fallen and said:

Ha ha! Now meet Super Truten! Fallen smiled at his enemy, and powered up. After powering up, he charged for Super Truten. He threw a punch for the little sayian, but Truten dogded and fired a small Ki blast at him. He hit Fallen, sending him back just a few feet. After he recovered, Fallen charged again, and threw another punch. Truten dogded again, but the Fallen used his other arm to send a powerful uppercut in Truten's direction. It knocked Truten up high into the air. He recovered and fired a kamaemae wave. Fallen readied himself, then right before the beam hit him, he teleported behind Truten. Then, whilst Truten was trying to power his beam down, lifted a hand, and a small Ki source appeared at his hand, and he turned it to a beam and fired it while yelling: "Galick Gun"!!! It hit Truten, who then fell down onto the ground in front of Grandpa Gohan's House! Fallen landed, smiled, and said: "Please, is that all you got? Show me the 2nd level of your power!"

Truten saw he was in a advantage. With the regular fusion, he was forced to quit after about 15 minutes. But now, he was bound forever. Of course, he didn't mind being Gotenks, or Truten or whatever, forever. He powered up to Super Sayain!

He then got ready to power up to super Sayian

End of Part 1

Please Review, I'll update soon. ( :


End file.
